PHANTOMTIZED
by tazzledmuch
Summary: two best friends. cameron and kyle flee their lives, their idiotic classmates, get shot dead by cops and wake up in the POTO 2004 universe. Erik/oc meg/oc
1. Chapter 1

ONE

fleeing rejected

Cameron burke, also known as cammie stood eyes ablazea nd brows furrozed. she let out a very loud piercing growl. "RAWR! you'd better run!" she had just happened to punch her classmate jen sanchrez sqaure in the nose.

jen fled the room hand over her bloody nose crying pathetically. SQUEEEEE!

I had, had enough of jens taunting and gossipy threats. this had the last straw...

"Cameron burke!" go to the principals office now! or better yet go apologize to jen.."

"no way! ms. teague. i'd rather eat myself!.." i said said happily and grinning widely... my smile grew wider until i resembled something like a chessire cat. I laughed darkly... Then rubbed my hands togethor, "she had it coming heheheh..."

"ms teague..." fiona rodrigez whined like a baby... "make her stop the weirdo is scarying me..." fiona reselmbled an anorexic boney twig... I sneered at the twig... she hid behind kyle Sabior her recent ex boyfriend, who is My best friend and was cheering me on.. noticing fiona using him as a personal shield, he smirked and stepped to the side... i gave kyle a thumbs up... "shut up! twiggy!" me and kyle jeered annoyingly at the boney cheating fiona... how dare she break my best friends heart... only friends duh! "twig" i coughed...

i looked at ms teague... smiling innocently GLINT! heheheh... "you know ms. trague i'll go apologize to jen for breaking her nose but i'll ask her where she got the plasting surgery from... cause she's gonna need some once i'm done kicking her in the face with my big huge masculine foot!"

most of the class wre closing in on me and kyle planning to restain us... well mostly me... no one messes with my homie... me and kyle were really close he was like the brother i wish i had...

kyle and me were laughing crazily and nodded to eachother... we dove for our back packs and grabbed plastic lightsabers... and began beating the hell out of our classmates, along with ms. teague... they were all unconcious...we were laughing wildly and ran for our lives as we heard police sirens going off... we bolted out the double doors... sprinting past the police cares... the nearest police officers... dived at us and we heard gun fire and all I saw was black...


	2. Chapter 2

two

i awoke on my back on some stage... and someone was shrieking... like a cow i might add... i looked over and noticed kyle shaking my shoulder, "cammie..." he whispered, "your the POTO dork... which part of the story are swe in...?"

i rolled my eyes, "oh please... your just messing with me... were not actully..." i sat up and looked around, "ohhhhhhh..." i said coming to realization, "i think were at the begininng kyle..."

"how do know..." he asked dopily... i elbowed him and pointing at cartolla, remember the cow sings at the beginning of the film... hey... wait... i'm surprized madam giry or the managers havn't seen us yet... weird..." suddenly madam giry looked over at us... "gentlemen..." she said to firmin and andre gesturing to us " tnese two, the young lady and young man who will be cleaning box five... they came earlier in the morning and i offered them jobs, they refused to be seperated so i decided they would clean his box..."

"his box?!" anfre and firmin asked alarmed... "who..."

"the phantom of the opera..." said magam giry's blond teenage daughter speaking up... i noticed kyle lookingat meg dreamily... i poked his shoulder and wiggled my eyebrows teasingly at him. "oh shut up..." he muttered shoving me a little... i smirked.

"hey!" i cried alsarmed as kyle begin to tickle me... "what are you going to about it..." my friend mocked...

i rolled up my sleeves to my dark black hoodie... "that's it!" i yelled the residents of the opera populaire looked alarmed... and then i shoved him to the ground... we began wresteling and pulling eachothers hair, even carlotta looked shocked, she piuted when no one paid her any attention... kyle and i rolled pounding eachother with our fists as we rolled off the strage...

kyle fell onto top of me with his butt, "get off your so fat!" i exclaimed loudly... kyle poked my forehead randomly four times, and began jumping up and down with his butt sitting on my stomach, "cammie let;'s play a game!" he squealing childishly, yes squealed... i face palmed... "shhhhhhh..." i said... "lets go peer over the stage and see if they've forgotten about us yet..."

kyle pouted and got up"fine...," he looked sad for a moment then grinned, and we both crept over to the front of the stage, and the conductor for the opera's orchestra... hit us in the head with his fancy stick he uses to direct his musical people... "owww..." kyle yelped... "hey! watch it!" i said to the mr. reyer guy...

we rushed past him... and peek our heads over the stage... watching christine sing... " wow... she's good.." i said smiling at christine daae fondly... "so innocent..." i cooed queitly... i looked around no one noticed us... or prably thought we were too weird to pay attention too... (chuckles)

"yeah... she is innocent..." kyle said in a dreamy voice... i noticed kyle wasn't paying christine much mind and was going all googily eyed and drooling over meg giry... i smacked kyle over the kead with the back of my hand... "slow down the drooling lover boy! she's going to think your a total creeper..." i said chuckling at my friend fondly... good for him.

kyle turned toward me blinking embarresed, "was it really that noticable..." he asked me worridly...

i shrugged, "i don't know dude.." that's when i noticed it, "kyle..." i said slowly...

"yeah?" he asks me... "what?"

i gestured toward his face, "your got about an inch of saliva running down the side of your face... "

kyle quickly turned away from me and the stage and wiped the spit off his face with his jacket sleeve.. he turned back to face me, "better...?" he asked me.

"loads!" i said smiling cheekily.


End file.
